my little pony!
by applejack101
Summary: the first chapter is about celestia and luna
1. Chapter 1

IN THE ROYAL CASTLE HIDDEN BY THE EVERFREE FOREST

Luna was fighting with Celestia for the 19th time this week. "I HATE YOU!" cried Luna. "THAT MAKES TWO OF US!" Celestia snapped back as she glared at Luna with eyes full of hatred and fury. After the long argument they both went to go cry and their rooms. Their rooms were next to each other and I don't think it was coincidental that they both lay next to each other with only a single, thin wall in-between the two sisters. "I'm sorry Celestia…I really am…" whimpered Luna "th…that makes two of us…." Murmured Celestia her eyes rid of fury and hatred but held in a spell by guilt and shame.

Celestia and Luna made amends. Their eyes blotchy and red from crying. Celestia fed Philomena some of the highest quality grains and was deep in thought when Luna came running in – she was so excited. "CAN I RAISE THE MOON YET?!" she cried, her eyes shining with glee. Celestia laughed "he he…Luna there is still four hours to go! "OH…." Luna replied feeling stupid. "I totally knew that" she quickly added, laughing nervously. "Sure you did…" Celestia whispered so that Luna couldn't hear her.

Luna went out to explore pony Ville while looking at all the ponies having fun outside playing, singing, dancing; generally just having a good time. Luna felt a pang of jealousy go off in her mind. "Wait a minute…every pony just sleeps and ignores my luxurious peaceful night..." she said to herself "EVERYPONY ONLY ACKNOWLEDGES THE DAY AND NOT MY GLORIOUS NIGHT!"She screamed furiously then realizing every pony could hear her angry tantrum. She then sprinted back to the castle with an embarrassed look on her face.

She went to sulk in her was a dark place with no windows and the only light in the room was the light from the hallway creeping under the door. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"She screamed punching her pillow imagining it was Celestia. She slowly sat up, an insane smile started to form on her lips, tears streamed down on her face. "I'm going to kill Celestia…" she then smacked herself for what she said. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY?!" Luna questioned, burying her head into her pillow.

Suddenly, Luna heard a voice from downstairs "Luna, honey we need to raise the moon now!"Called Celestia cheerfully. "O...ok ce...Celestia" Luna stammered back then immediately after bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Celestia questioned her sister's reply. "She usually jumps around with glee, she is so glum today…could it be...the old pony legend of the nightmare…!?"

Celestia galloped to the library look for more detail on the evil, manipulating nightmare. It was a blue smoke that that only existed when a pony was jealous of another's power. It was extremely rare in the land of equestria as everyone loved each other and there was never any arguments between ponies. It also only came once every 100 moons and made the pony it manipulated become stronger and have an evil form that could mean a drastic apocalypse for the world that would end in more than just tears. The unlucky pony held in its grasp would turn into a stronger version of would be called nightmare and the second word would be their cutiemark. Luna's would be nightmare moon…

Celestia slowly crept to Luna's room when suddenly, out of nowhere, Luna grabbed hold of Celestia and tried to rip open her stomach. She failed of course, but Celestia was left with a horrible bleeding scratch mark. "LUNA WHAT IS WITH YOU!?" screamed Celestia at the top of her lungs. "Who is this Luna you speak of, I am no longer your sweet little sister, and I am nightmare moon! I SHALL CURSE EQUESTRIA IN A NEVERENDING NIGHT SPELL!" cried Luna now changing into nightmare moon. Celestia ran to where the beautiful elements of harmony crystals were kept and hid them in her long sparkly mane so nightmare moon could not spy them."release my sister." Celestia said in a stern voice."now".


	2. Chapter 2

"No, YOUR SISTER CAN ROT IN HELL!" nightmare moon screamed while laughing like the insane alicorn she was. Celestia pulled out the elements and used them in a flash against night mare moon as the physcotic pony screamed "NO! I HAVE FAILED HER!" celestia collapsed on the floor exasperated by what she has just been through, but where was Luna? She looks out the window and saw a small alicorn shape appear in the glistening moon. LUNA…? IS THAT YOU HONEY?! Celestia collapsed once again in screamed in horror as her sister was now trapped in there for 1000 moons…


End file.
